1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for carrying small articles, and more particularly to a container that can be mounted on or secured to a surface, and that includes a pivotable lid to selectively permit access to the interior of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed in the past many types of containers suitable for carrying small articles. By small articles is meant such items as cigarettes, coins, jewelry, and the like. Oftentimes, however, it is difficult to retrieve small articles from within a container, particularly when the container is relatively large and the articles are relatively small, and a number of the articles have previously been removed from the container leaving only a small number of articles at the bottom.
An example of a container that elevates the contents for easy removal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,318, which issued Nov. 11, 1941, to H.B. Fox. In that particular patent a container is disclosed in which an elastic sling is provided below an inner cartridge or package, so that when the container is opened, the sling will draw the package upwardly toward the opening of the container and thereby facilitate dispensing of the material. However, the Fox container is intended to be sold with the product and disposed of after use.
Another type of container that is known in the art and in which the contents are elevated for easy removal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,030, which issued Oct. 25, 1932, to J.W. Maddox. As therein disclosed, a container includes at its base an upwardly bowed arm that bears against the bottom of an inner package and is connected to an outwardly extending lip that can be actuated to urge the inner package upwardly toward the opening when the lid of the container is opened. However, the disclosed container requires separate operations to open and close the container on the one hand, and to elevate or retract the contents on the other hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved container for receiving and holding small articles, wherein the container is reusable and is of simple construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container for receiving small articles, wherein the container is so configured that simultaneously with the opening of the container the inner contents thereof are moved upwardly toward the opening to facilitate removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container for small articles, wherein the container can be readily opened in a one-handed operation and without excessive attention on the part of the person wishing to remove articles from the container.